


F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S. [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Fabric And Bio-Uniform Logistic Operations Underground Support team hated their job, and one time they loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457777) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



**Title:** F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S.  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** :

###  [Jaune_Chat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** gen  
**Length:** 14:41  
**Summary:**  
Five times the Fabric And Bio-Uniform Logistic Operations Underground Support team hated their job, and one time they loved it.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/457777)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Jaune_Chat/FABULOUS.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZHdYLXFvdU1rZW8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
